This invention relates to a mounting structure of a card sandwiching member provided in a storing box, and more particularly to a mounting structure of a card sandwiching member provided in the storing box in which flanges are formed integrally on an outer surface of the side wall thereof, and engaging members are formed integrally on an outer surface of its side wall spaced apart at a fixed interval from one surface of the flange so as to be projected, and hook portions curved to the sides of the flanges are integrally formed on tips of the engaging members, and the card sandwiching member is formed integrally with a frame like elastic holding plate on one surface of a mounting base plate of almost rectangular shape which is made of an elastic material, and notched inclined surfaces fitted to the engaging members of the storing box which are near both end portions of the mounting base plate and -shaped notched engaging portions are provided, and the mounting base plate of the card sandwiching member is inserted between the flanges of the storing box and the engaging members with its notched inclined surfaces and the engaging portions so that the mounting base plate of the card sandwiching member is sandwiched and retained by the outer surface of the side wall of the storing box and a surfaces of inside of the hook portions.
In today's industry, as a method of handling products, products are stored in the storing box such as arranging box and the like, and posting of a card bearing an information necessary for the stored product on the outer surface of the side wall of the storing box is the most rational means of the handling and such a method is gradually becoming popular in the industry. For example, in automobile's component parts manufacturing plant, a means of handling the component parts by posting a card bearing a necessary information about the stored product in the storing box on the outer surface of the side wall of the storing box is employed for transportation of the completed component parts to an assembly plant, storage in wearhouse, delivery and control of the parts to be used in each stage of operations, management of storage, and management of quantity and the like.
A variety of methods can be enumerated for posting the card on the storing box, but as one of the methods, the card is sandwiched and retained simply and strongly on the outer surface of the side wall of the storing box by means of the card sandwiching member, namely, the card sandwiching member made of the elastic material being mounted on the storing box and the card is resiliently retained on the outer surface of the side wall of the storing box by the elastic holding plate of the card sandwiching member.
However, in the method of sandwiching the card by the card sandwiching member, as a means for providing the card sandwiching member on the storing box, generally a means of fixing the card with riveting or soldering had been primarily employed heretofore, but in case of employing this type of fixing means, not only a special too such as a riveting tool or soldering iron was required but also, a troublesome exchange of the card was required, and therefore, in case the card sandwiching member was broken, it presented an inconvenience. Also, as another method, there was a structure of simply mounting the card sandwiching member, but in general, there was a drawback that the card sandwiching member was easily removed during the use despite the simple mounting.